


They First Make Mad

by lookatthesefreakinghipsters



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bisexual Male Character, Dancing, Depression, F/M, M/M, Sad Howard, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatthesefreakinghipsters/pseuds/lookatthesefreakinghipsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard gets home late after a busy night in the city to find his dance partners still awake, so they decide to make a night of it.  But Howard is more broken than he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They First Make Mad

It's after the war ends and Howard pulls up to his grand mansion in his black car, late from a function in the city. Sighing as he closes the door, a pilot he might be, but he's not much of a driver and not for the first time that night, he regrets letting Jarvis go home early and having to drive himself home.

It's late, but Howard can see the lights on in the living room, Peggy's silhouette setting a record on player and her dancing by herself in the room. Bounding up the steps, he opens the front door quietly, and peers into his home. Sure enough, there was Peggy swaying to the music gently. "Care for a partner?" he asks, coming into the living room.

"Howard," she says, a smile on her crimson red lips, her curls the epitome of perfection. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "I already have a partner, but since he's refusing to actually dance with me, I suppose I'll have to swap him for you."

Howard turns to the man Peggy had been dancing for, seated in Howard's favourite armchair, the dark brown leather one that he'd bought with the profits from his very first invention. He'd carried it up three flights of stairs with two of his friends, and set it up in the tiny, cockroach-infested apartment, the only other decoration in his apartment then were papers and wires strewn on every available surface. "What's the matter with you? You know you don't leave a dame to dance on her own?"

Steve laughs, a hearty, good-natured laugh. "Maybe I'd forgotten all the dance moves."

"Lies, lies and more lies," Peggy says, as Howard twirls her in their dance.

"I'm Captain America. I never lie," he replies, gravely.

"Or maybe, you just wanted me to show you again. Pegs, you mind?" Howard asks, letting go of her hand.

Peggy sits on the arm of Steve's chair and nudges him with her foot. "I never mind when my boys put on a show for me."

Steve gets up, mock-grudgingly, and takes Howard's hand. "Now Steve," Howard says, wrapping his hand around Steve's waist, relishing the opportunity to touch the rippling muscles, firm under the shirt, "this is a two-step." He leads Steve through some simple steps and pulls Steve close to him, hips almost hugging. "Think you're getting the hang of it."

"I think it's going to be a lifetime of learning," Steve says, warm breath raising goosebumps on Howard's neck.

"I think I'd like that. How about you, Pegs?" Howard calls over Steve's shoulder, not wanting to leave her out.

"I would like that also. It's a pity more dances weren't made for three though," she says, getting up and crossing the floor, placing her hands on Steve's hips and her breasts pressing lightly against his back.

Howard smiles and adds, "I'm an inventor, you know. I'm sure I can come up with something."

Steve nuzzles his lips against Howard's neck and whispers, "You do that." Pressing a kiss there, he moves his left hand down to cup Howard's bum.

"So forward, Cap," Howard smirks. With Howard's free hand, he places a hand on Peggy's hip, unhitching her blouses from where it was tucked into her skirt and resting it against the warm skin there.

Steve leaves Howard's neck alone and starts to kiss his lips, gently at first, then with a little more force behind it, pulling his right hand through Howard's hair, messing it thoroughly.

"Ahem," Peggy's voice came from behind Steve, "I am rather feeling left out, boys."

Steve breaks off the kiss and turns himself, one hand on Howard's hip and put his other on hers, and says, "Sorry Peggy, didn't mean to neglect my best girl." He pulls her into a kiss, the mirror of the one he'd laid on Howard and it struck Howard how fair Steve always was. With his time, with his affection, with himself.

Heat washes over Howard, seeing the two people he loves most together like that, so beautiful, her dark curls meeting his golden hair, her hands roving his body. "Maybe we should take this party upstairs," Howard suggests, the siren song of his gigantic bed reaching him.

Breaking off the kiss, Peggy nods and says curtly, "Agreed."

Heading upstairs, the task was made more difficult by the fact that they kept taking it in turns to kiss each other. Howard lost his shirt and jacket by the third step, stripped of them by Steve's dexterous fingers, Peggy her blouse by the seventh and most of her bobby pins, and Steve somehow had lost his pants by the time they reached the top of the steps. Finally making it to the bedroom, Howard shoves open the heavy doors, his bare arms brushing the grain of the wood. Steve picks up Peggy and carries her in before dropping her onto the bed playfully. Before Howard can stop him, Steve picks him up, easily and kisses Howard on the lips lightly, bare skin brushing against Howard's mustache, before dropping him next to Peggy, who grabs Howard and pulls off his white undershirt, leaving him bare-chested. Howard knows he's good-lucking, but as Steve takes off his shirt and undershirt, he can't help but feel a little self-conscious.

Steve smirks and gets onto the bed, crawling towards Howard. "What's a man like me doing next to Adonis and Athena?" he asks, breathlessly at the sight of the two of them next to each other. "Sleeping with the gods never ended well for mere mortals."

"Well, Howard," Peggy says, between little bites and kisses of his ear and neck, "I think that we can make this end very well for you indeed." Steve smiles in agreement and laying kisses on Howard's chest, unzips his pants and pulls them down around Howard's hips, throwing them in a corner of the room.

"Steve, those are $100 pants!" Howards chastises in mock-anger.

"Then we definitely should get them away from us, otherwise they might wind up with stains that not even Jarvis could get out," Steve replies, before taking the elastic of Howard's boxers in his mouth and pulling them off.

Howard's cock was mostly erect when Steve took it into his mouth. One of the side effects of Project Rebirth was that Steve's temperature was now 1.75 degrees higher than average and Howard feels the extra heat like a furnace on his dick, pleasure flowing through his entire body. He gasps and leans back as Peggy starts licking and kissing his chest. Regaining his senses, Howard pulls her onto his chest, her lace panties chafing a little against his skin as straddles him. He unhooks her bra and she shimmies her arms out of it, her soft and ample breasts coming free. Howard runs his thumb over her nipple and smiles as she shudders in pleasure. "Hey pal," he calls out as Steve does something with his tongue that threatens to make it a very short night for Howard. Steve sits up, leaving Howard's dick alone and straddles Howard's legs, his hands roving over Peggy's stomach and breasts, as Howard's hands do the same. As Peggy gasps and flushes from their hands and attention, occasionally their hands brush against each other's, filling Howard with a glow of joy at their casual intimacy. They were here, with him, enjoying themselves, together.

He taps Peggy's hips and she slides off to the side, lying on her back and pulls off her panties and drops them over the side of the bed. Steve takes her place on Howard's chest and leans down, kissing Howard roughly, before sliding off onto the other side and pulling his underpants off and tossing them across the bed to join Peggy's. Howard takes Steve's cock in his hand and pumps it gently and with his other hand, touched Peggy's breasts, focusing on her nipples, relishing in their little gasps of pleasure.

He rolls over, trapping Peggy under his body and pulls out some condoms from the bedside table. Waving it in front of her face, he asks, "Shall we?"

She nods. "Oh yes, lets!"

He tosses one over to Steve, who unwraps it and places it over his dick. "Who's turn is it?" he asks.

"I think," Peggy says as Howard puts on a condom as well, "it's Howard's turn to fuck me and your turn to fuck him."

Steve smirks and grabs some lube from the other bedside table, "Sounds good to me, Howard?"

"I'm pretty happy with the arrangement," he smiles from between Peggy's legs, right before he ducks his head down and licks at her swollen clit, her cries of pleasure ringing out, absorbed by the thick walls. As he brings her to the edge, Steve takes one lube covered finger and presses it against Howard's ass, entering him and stretching him carefully.

Howard lifts his head from between Peggy's legs and places it on her belly, distracted by the sensations Steve was causing. Steve adds a second finger and stretches out Howard more, carefully, always so careful. Howard knew that Steve could break him in half, but Steve took more care than anyone he'd ever been with, perhaps because he remembered what it was like to be a fragile, breakable thing. "You ready?" Steve asks.

"You betcha," Howards replies, before Steve pulls him up, Howard's back flush against his stomach. Howard whines with pleasure as Steve enters him, slowly, gently. Closing his eyes, Howard sighs against Steve's chest, heat coursing through every fibre of his body.

Peggy kneels in front him, her heavy breasts bouncing slightly as she balances on the fluffy mattress. Kissing Howard, she braces her legs atop of Howard's, all of them balanced and steadied by Steve. Pushing Howard's legs a little further apart and steadying herself with one hand on Howard's shoulder, her hips against his, and lowers herself onto his cock. She throws her head back at the feeling, and suddenly afraid that she might fall off, both Steve and Howard move to steady her. She moves, slowly, carefully, and Steve takes it as sign to start moving himself, their positions not allowing for anything but the shallowest movements.

Howard, in the middle, can only shudder and shake, as the two of them work in tandem, filling him and being filled by him. His body is alight, consumed by a fire building throughout his core. Peggy and Steve move almost as one, and Howard's adrift, lost in their bodies, in this moment. He gasps, falling forward into Peggy's soft breasts, Steve's hand on his chest. "Come for us, Howard," Peggy whispers in his ears.

"Yeah, Howard, come for us," Steve murmurs in the other, before thrusting a little harder, shock-waves of pleasure coursing through Howard's body. Pushing himself away from Peggy's chest, he pulls her into a kiss as Steve kisses the back of his neck. With a shuddering gasp, Howard -  
-  
Awakes.

Howard jolts awake in his bed. Sweaty and gasping for air, he blinks for a moment, confused, before he comes back to himself.

Howard curls in on himself, laying on his side, ignoring the sticky feeling of drying semen in his satin pyjama pants.

And if Jarvis sees tear stains on the pillow when he comes to bring Howard his breakfast, he knows better than to mention it, just as he knows better than to mention any unseemly stains upon Howard's bed clothes.

It's getting worse, Jarvis thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sad. I wrote sad smut. Who even does that? Apparently me.
> 
> I couldn't decide if I wanted to write this with more of an insubstantial, dream-like quality or to make it really vivid. I decided to go with a more vivid style to underline how frequently Howard is having these dreams and how real (and emotionally devastating) they feel to him.
> 
> Also, I'm not convinced that their position is actually physically possible. Whatever, let's chalk that up to the fact that it's all a dream.


End file.
